Heretofore, in the case of referring a Web page provided by a Web server, the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) corresponding to a desired Web page has been input to a URL input unit of a tool bar, which is embedded in a Web browser of a terminal device as default, thereby displaying the Web page on the screen of the Web browser.
On the other hand, some of Web servers have provided such as the following Web page. The Web page provided by the Web server includes a menu bar having a content execution request input unit. This Web page includes buttons from menu 1 through menu n each associated with a predetermined content as a content execution request input unit for accepting a predetermined content execution request.
The Web browser of the terminal device displays this Web page, and in response to one of those buttons being pressed by way of a mouse, the corresponding predetermined content can be executed. Examples of a content to be executed include an application for providing a calendar function, and an application for providing a schedule function.